helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Mitsui Aika
Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) è una solista dell'Hello! Project nonché un ex membro delle Morning Musume. Si unì al gruppo nel Dicembre del 2006, dopo aver superato le audizioni per l'8° Generazione. Le audizioni vennero filmate e mandate in onda durante il programma Hello! Morning alla fine del 2006. Si esibì in "Blue Bird" di Ayumi Hamasaki nel 1° round, in "Furusato" nel 2° round e "Osaka Koi no Uta" nel 3° round. Il 4 Maggio del 2012, Aika ha annunciato la sua Graduation dalle Morning Musume, ma non dall'Hello! Project. La sua Graduation ha avuto luogo il 18 Maggio al Nippon Budokan. Attualmente è una solista dell'Hello! Project. Biografia ]] ]] ]] 2006 Il 10 Dicembre fu scelta come unico nuovo membro delle Morning Musume tra le 5 finaliste delle audizioni. Un articolo pubblicato il giorno dopo dichiarava che Aika non sarebbe stata presente alla 5/° edizione del Kōhaku Uta Gassen ma avrebbe iniziato le sue attività nel 32° singolo del gruppo, Egao YES Nude, che fu rilasciato il 14 Febbraio del 2007, dopo il tour Hello! Project Winter 2007 Tours, ~Shūgetsu 10th Anniversary~ (～集結! 10th Anniversary～, ~Shūgetsu 10th Anniversary~). 2007 L'8 Febbraio del 2007 prese parte al suo primo evento pubblico al di fuori dell'Hello! Project, apparendo nel programma Utaban insieme al resto delle Morning Musume. Nello stesso anno, partecipò anche al tour Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ . Una settimana dopo i risultati delle audizioni Happy 8 Ki Audition, Aika apparì in una piccola clip di Hello! Morning che includeva le riprese di una conferenza stampaalla quale partecipò l'11 dello stesso mese. Durante questa conferenza, Aika rivelò che il suo sogno era guadagnarsi l'affetto dei fan mostrando loro la sua personalità Mit allegra e il suo splendido sorriso, come faceva la sua senpai Kusumi Koharu. Dopo il suo concerto di debutto, nel programma mattutino Oha Suta venne trasmesso una piccola clip intitolata "Voglio esprimervi la mia gratitudine" ("ありがとうを伝えたい", Arigatō o tsutaetai), che mostrava gli eventi a cui Aika aveva partecipato dopo le audizioni e la sua tristezza nel dire addio ai suoi vecchi compagni di classe dai quali si sarebbe separata per diventare una idol. Ad Ottobre entrò a far parte delle Athena & Robikerottsu insieme a Niigaki Risa, Nakajima Saki e Okai Chisato. Il 25 Novembre, durante il programma Haromoni@, ottenne il ruolo di doppiatrice di Gurossan, un personaggio dell'anime Kirarin Revolution. 2008 Il 6 Aprile fu annunciato che Aika non sarebbe stata in grado di esibirsi nel tour di Primavera del 2008 a causa delle sue condizioni di salute. La settimana dopo infatti, le fu diagnosticata una forma acuta di appendicite e dovette stare a riposo per altre due settimanet. Dopo il ricovero tornò alle sue normali attività nel gruppo. L'8 Agosto collaborò con la famosa compagnia tetrale Takarazuka nel musical Cinderella the Musical di Rodgers e Hammerstein. Aika ottenne il ruolo di fatina, abitante della città e principessa. 2009 Il 12 Febbraio del 2009 fu stato annunciato che tutti i membri delle Morning Musume, compresa Mitsui, si sarebbero esibite come ospiti speciali negli Stati Uniti nell'Anime EXPO, la più grande convention sugli Anime del Paese. "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out" e "Shoganai Yume Oibito" divennero le canzoni ufficiali dell'Anime Expo 2009. La convention si tenne a Los Angeles in California dal 2 al 5 Luglio. Il loro concerto fu il 3 Luglio, davanti a un vastissimo pubblico di fan Americani e stranieri in visita per la convention. Nello stesso anno Aika aprì il suo primo blog, intitolato "Pastel Colour Days" e disponibile solo agli iscritti al Fanclub Ufficiale delle Morning Musume. 2010 A Dicembre fu annunciato il primo Photobook di Aika, intitolato 'Mittsi.' In precedenza, aveva più volte dichiarato di volerne fare. 2011 Il 7 Gennaio Aika ottenne il ruolo di protagonista nel film horror Real Kakurenbo, che uscì direttamente in DVD. Il 9 Maggio, dopo un concerto, avvertì un forte dolore al piede destro e fu portata d'urgenza in ospedale, dove le fu diagnosticata una frattura alla caviglia destra. Per questo motivo fu assente da tutti gli eventi dell'Estate del 2011. In seguito si scoprì che la frattura avrebbe avuto conseguenze ben più gravi. Fu assente nelle dance shot version di "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Pyocopyoco Ultra" e "Ren'ai Hunter" e non poté prendere parte alle coreografie dei concerti. Lista degli eventi ai quali non ha potuto partecipare: *５/１４(土)、５/１５(日)　NHK大阪ホール *６/５(日)　刈谷市総合文化センター *６/２５(土)、６/２６(日)　ハーモニーホール座間 *５/２８(土)～５/２９(日)　道重さゆみ・田中れいな・光井愛佳バスツアーin東海 *６/６(月)、６/９(木)　愛佳のANNEXイベント～パステルカラーDays～ *６/１０(金)　クーザ×モーニング娘。スペシャル公演 *６/２０(月)　STAR digio presentsモーニング娘。初夏の快進撃スペシャル 2012 A Gennaio, Aika scrisse sul suo blog di essere definitivamente guarita e di sentirsi pronta per tornare sul palco a ballare. Il 12 Gennaio, il giorno del suo compleanno, rese il suo blog pubblico, diventando l'unico membro delle Morning Musume con due blog. L'1 Aprile fu nominata ospite regolare del programma radiofonico Young Town insieme a Michishige Sayumi. All'inizio di Maggio, dopo molte consultazioni con il medico che le curò la caviglia, Aika annunciò che a causa della frattura non sarebbe più stata in grado di ballare come un tempo e perciò avrebbe lasciato le Morning Musume insieme a Niigaki Risa. Il 18 Maggio, durante l'ultima data del tour di Primavera del 2012 (Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Graduation Special~) al Nippon Budokan, ebbe luogo la sua cerimonia di Graduation dalle Morning Musume, ma non dall'Hello! Project. Aika, infatti, decise di restare come solista. Annuncio dell'UFA: Mitsui Aika dell'8° Generazione delle Morning Musume lascerà il gruppo durante il concerto “Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Spring ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Graduation Special” il 18 Maggio di quest'anno. Dopo aver avvertito gravi dolori alla caviglia l'8 Maggio dello scorso anno, si è sottoposta a una visita ospedaliera dove le è stata diagnosticata “una frattura da stress alla caviglia destra.” Dato il suo forte desiderio di continuare ad essere un membro delle Morning Musume, ha stabilito insieme al suo medico un periodo di riposo e di cure al termine del quale avrebbe ripreso le sue normali attività nel gruppo. Ad ogni modo, dopo una visita medica avvenuta il 23 Aprile di quest'anno, la diagnosi è stata “Ha quasi raggiunto la completa guarigione, ad ogni modo se riprendesse a esibirsi come faceva in passato, è probabile che la caviglia tornerebbe nella situazione di prima". Dopo aver ricevuto la diagnosi e aver discusso per molto tempo con la Compagnia, Mitsui ha preso la difficile decisione di lasciare il gruppo. Mitsui ha dichiarato: ”Voglio davvero continuare ad essere un membro delle Morning Musume, ma c'è la possibilità che la frattura si rispresenti. Le coreografie da imparare sono molto aumentate e capisco benissimo che continuare ad essere un membro delle Morning Musume sarebbe difficile. Inoltre se la frattura dovesse ripresentarsi e non guarire completamente, potrebbe crearmi difficoltà anche nella vita di tutti i giorni”. Avendo lasciato le Morning Musume a metà del suo percorso, Mitsui è piena di rimpianti ma continuerà a cercare una cura d'ora in avanti. Inoltre stiamo valutando con lei se ci sia la possibilità di continuare a lavorare nell'Hello! Project. Ci scusiamo con i fan per l'annuncio all'ultimo minuto, confidiamo nella vostra comprensione." Annuncio di Tsunku: "Grazie a tutti per il sostegno dimostrato fino ad ora. Oggi, abbiamo un annuncio molto importante riguardo Mitsui Aika dell'8° Generazione delle Morning Musume. Dopo essere stata assente per molti mesi dalle Morning Musume a causa delle particolari condizioni della sua caviglia ed essere successivamente migliorata, Mitsui ha ripreso a esibirsi nei concerti, anche se tuttora non si è completamente ristabilita. Sfortunatamente, a causa di recenti controlli, è stato deciso che dovrà lasciare le Morning Musume durante il concerto “Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Spring ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Graduation Special”, che si terrà al Nippon Budokan il 18 Maggio. La diagnosi effettuata dal medico dice: “Si è ristabilita abbastanza per poter eseguire le attività di tutti i giorni senza alcun problema, ma è chiaro che se dovesse continuare a sottoporre la caviglia a sforzi intensivi come impassato la frattura potrebbe ripresentarsi”. La stessa Mitsui ha cominciato a preoccuparsi per le proprie condizioni di salute e ha dichiarato ”Di sicuro se continuassi a restare nel gruppo in queste condizioni creerei solo problemi e preoccupazioni inutili agli altri membri e ai miei fan, perciò vi chiedo di concedermi di lasciare il gruppo”. Ho creduto che fosse meglio rispettare la sua scelta e accettare la sua proposta. Abbiamo cercato di trovare il giorno adatto per la sua cerimonia di Graduation tra i suoi molti impegni, ma ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo e viste le sue condizioni abbiamo pensato che la scelta migliore sarebbe stata di combinare la sua Graduation con quella di Niigaki Risa. Vi prego di capire. In più, sono convinto che anche dopo la sua Graduation continuerà a impegnarsi nell'Hello! Project, perciò vi chiedo di continuare a sostenere Mistui". Annuncio di Mitsui Aika: "Vi ringrazio per aver sempre fatto il tifo per me. Oggi io, Mitsui Aika, ho deciso di lasciare le Morning Musume. Lo scorso Maggio, ho cominciato ad accusare diversi problemi al piede. I medici hanno fatto molti tentativi per risolvere il mio problema ma alla fine mi è stata diagnosticata una brutta frattura alle ossa della caviglia. Per questo motivo terminerò le mie attività nelle Morning Musume per riposarmi un po'. Sono molto grata allo staff per avermi dato la possibilità di lavorare nelle Morning Musume in questi ultimi mesi e ai miei fan per avermi sostenuta nelle performance. Ad ogni modo, il 23 Aprile, dopo una visita di controllo, è arrivata la diagnosi. I medici hanno detto "L'osso non ha alcun segno di anormalità per cui non dovrebbe dare particolari problemi nella vita di tutti i giorni", ma hanno aggiunto "Ad ogni modo, continuando a sottoporre la caviglia a sforzi intensivi, la frattura potrebbe ripresentarsi". Spero di riuscire a ritornare un membro delle Momusu al 100% un giorno, ma la diagnosi dice che c'è il rischio di una ricaduta Ho chiesto consiglio a mia madre su cosa fare del mio futuro: "Devi mettere la tua salute prima di tutto e non preoccuparti degli altri membri, dello staff o dei fan". Perciò ho deciso di lasciare il gruppo. Date le condizioni in cui mi trovo adesso, ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio andarmene il prima possibile. Tsunku e il resto dello staff hanno acconsentito alla mia richiesta e pensano che il momento più adatto per la mia Graduation sia durante la performance del 18 Maggio al Budokan. so che è un annuncio improvviso. Voglio davvero scusarmi con i fan e gli altri membri del gruppo, spero possiate capire. Mi scuso con i fan che fino alla fine hanno sperato che io potessi tornare a ballare come un tempo. Ad ogni modo, continuerò a fare del mio meglio fino alla fine, fino al concerto al Nippon Budokan. Grazie per il vostro sostegno. Dopo aver lasciato le Morning Musume, discuterò con lo staff e Tsunku su quale sarà il mio ruolo nell'Hello! Project d'ora in poi. Mitsui Aika e Niigaki Risa terminarono il loro percorso nelle Morning Musume con il singolo Ren'ai Hunter. Ad Agosto, quasi 3 mesi dopo la sua Graduation, Aika partecipò al concerto Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 come presentatrice dell'MC. Ad Ottobre, Mitsui Aika fu nominata membro delle GREEN FIELDS insieme a Shimizu Saki e Miyazaki Yuka. Il 7 Novembre le GREEN FIELDS rilasciarono il loro primo singolo, Boys be ambitious!. Fu il primo singolo di Aika dopo la Graduation dalle Morning Musume. 2013 Il 2 e il 3 Marzo, Aika è apparsa nel SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ insieme agli altri membri dell'Hello! Project e dell'UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Sempre a Marzo, è stato annunciato che Aika avrebbe lasciato il programma Young Town e che sarebbe stata rimpiazzata da Iikubo Haruna in Aprile. Dal 6 Aprile in poi è diventata un'ospite regolare del programma radiofonico "ALMA KAMINIITO Sound Map", prendendo il posto di Ohno Munehiko. A Maggio ha recitato nel musical Okujou Wonderlan''d. Profilo *'Nome:' Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) *'Soprannomi:' Mittsii (みっつぃー), Aika (あいか), Micchi, Charles, Wan-chan, Mittens *'Data di Nascita:' 12 Gennaio 1993 (20 anni) *'Città Natale:' Otsu, Prefettura di Shiga, Giappone *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Altezza:' 157 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2006-12-10: Membro **2006-12-10: Membro delle Morning Musume **2012-05-18: Graduation dalle Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2006-12-10: Membro **2012-10-01: Trasferita alla J.P. Room *'J.P. Room Status:' **2012-10-01: Membro *'Anni di Attività nelle Morning Musume:' 5 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' '''Lilla' *'Colore nell'Hello! Project:' Lilla (per i gadgets), Bianco (durante i concerti) *'Cibi Preferiti:' Susine, fragole, roast beef, kombu, seppie, pollo fritto, verdure, frutta *'Cibi che Non le Piacciono:' Cioccolato, pan di Spagna *'Colori Preferiti:' Nero, oro, viola *'Frase Preferita:' "Il cielo e la terra, imbattuta ☆" *'Abilità Speciali:' Fare i massaggi e tenere in ordine la sua stanza *'Canzoni per le Audizioni:' Blue Bird, Furusato, Osaka Koi no Uta *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2006–2012) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) **Guardians 4 (2009–2010) **Tanpopo # (2009-2012) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–2012) **GREEN FIELDS (2012-) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–) Singoli Morning Musume *Egao YES Nude (Debutto) *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter (Ultimo Singolo) Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian *School Days *PARTY TIME *Going On! Athena & Robikerottsu *Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! *Seishun! LOVE Lunch GREEN FIELDS *Boys be ambitious! *Tokainaka no Kare Discografia Canzoni da Solista *2009.03.18 Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito (私の魅力に 気付かない鈍感な人) Canzoni in Gruppo *2007.03.27 Haru Beautiful Everyday (春 ビューティフル エブリディ) (con Kamei Eri) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操) (cover dello Suginami Junior Chorus, con Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Linlin e Junjun) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (世界は二人のために) (cover di Sagara Naomi, con Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu e Junjun) *2010.03.17 Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん) (con Linlin e Junjun) *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (シルバーの腕時計) (con Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho e Niigaki Risa) *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (乙女のタイミング) (con Ikuta Erina e Suzuki Kanon) DVD *2011.01.26 Mittsi (みっつぃー) Photobook *2011.01.26 Aika (愛佳) Photobook Digitali *2011.12.02 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Aika version) Altri Lavori Film *2011 Real Kakurenbo Final (リアル隠れんぼファイナル) *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) Programmi TV *2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) Anime *2007 きらりん☆レボリューション (Kirarin☆Revolution) (ospite speciale) Teatro *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2013 Okujou Wonderland (屋上ワンダーランド) (come Nakahara Yui) *2013 Nettai Danshi 2 (熱帯男子2) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2007–2008 Morning Musume Mitsui Aika no, Ai say hello (モーニング娘。光井愛佳の、愛 say hello) (e-radio) *2012–2013 Young Town (ヤングタウン) *2013- ALMA KAMINIITO Sound Map Magazine *2007.01 B.L.T Curiosità *E' una grande amica di Yoshizawa Hitomi, l'ha persino adottata come "sorella maggiore". *Considera Niigaki Risa una sorella maggiore anche perché assomiglia molto alla sua vera sorella. *Anche se è stata nominata ufficialmente solista dell'Hello! Project non ha ancora prodotto alcun singolo (probabilmente a causa della caviglia). *Il suo numero preferito è 397 perché era il suo numero durante le audizioni. Sua madre sostiene che abbia vinto perché significa "sboccia come un fiore" (sa ku na = 397). *E' il primo membro delle Morning Musume ad essersi unita al gruppo con l'apparecchio ai denti. Poco dopo essere entrata nel gruppo è stato rimosso. *La sua famiglia la chiama "Aika-don" e "Aika-san". *Le piacerebbe insegnare giapponese perché pensa sia divertente. *Le sue migliori amiche nelle Morning Musume sono Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina. *Il soprannome "Wan-chan" (cagnolino in giappone) le è stato dato da Takahashi Ai e Kamei Eri nel Morning Musume DVD Vol. 23. *E' una grande amante degli animali. *Dopo la Graduation di Mano Erina nel Febbraio del 2013, è diventata l'unica solista ufficiale dell'Hello! Project. *Ha un barboncino che si chiama Leo e un Husky Siberiano, che è sempre stato il cagnolino dei suoi sogni. *Vive insieme a sua sorella e al ragazzo di sua sorella a Tokyo. *Ha lo stesso nome di sua nonna. *Ha un inalatore che usa durante i concerti se le dovesse mancare il respiro. *Le piacerebbe lavorare con Arihara Kanna, l'ex membro delle ℃-ute, perché vanno molto d'accordo. *Nelle copertine dei singoli indossava sempre scarpe basse. Si dice che sia a causa di un'operazione fatta precedentemente che le avrebbe impedito di ballare con i tacchi alti. *Si è definita la rivale di Kusumi Koharu. Erano molto amiche. *Ha ammesso di essere stata gelosa di Junjun e Linlin all'inizio perché nessuno le parlava più da quando c'erano loro e si sentiva sola. *L'8 Maggio del 2011, si è fratturata la caviglia sinistra ed è rimasta a riposo per otto settimane. Nei mesi successivi ha continuato ad esibirsi con il gruppo, ma le sue attività erano molto limitate. *Se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Kudo Haruka perché è carina. *Ha una cicatrice sul fianco nel punto in cui le è stata rimossa lìappendicite. *E' un'ottima amica di Hagiwara Mai. *E' stata l'unico mentore di tutta la 9° Generazione. *E' stata l'unica delle Morning Musume a non aver recitato nel drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. *Era stato annunciato che non avrebbe partecipato al concerto di Graduation Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~, ma all'ultimo momento salì sul palco su una sedia a rotelle per salutare Ai-chan. *Ha affermato che se un ladro entrasse in casa sua chiamerebbe Okai Chisato per proteggerla. *E' il membro delle Morning Musume che ha subito più incidenti. *E' stata il primo membro delle Morning Musume ad avere due blog. *Ha affermato di essere stata molto severa con i membri della 9° e 10° Generazione, ma comunque è riuscita a instaurare un'ottima amicizia con loro. *A causa dell'inicidente alla caviglia, non ha partecipato alle Dance Shot version di Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!, Pyocopyoco Ultra e Ren'ai Hunter. *E' stata l'ultimo membro della sua Generazione a lasciare le Morning Musume. *E' l'11° ex membro delle Morning Musume a lasciare le Morning Musume ma non l'Hello! Project. La prima è stata Nakazawa Yuko, la seconda Goto Maki, la terza Yasuda Kei, la quarta Abe Natsumi, la quinta Tsuji Nozomi, la sesta Iida Kaori, la settima Ishikawa Rika l'ottava Konno Asami, la nona Ogawa Makoto e la decima Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Ha espresso il desiderio di fare scuba-diving con il SATOUMI movement un giorno. Sia Yoshizawa Hitomi che Ishikawa Rika l'hanno già fatto. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Sito Web Ufficiale *Profilo Hello! Project *Ameblo blog cs:Mitsui Aika de:Mitsui Aika en:Mitsui Aika es:Mitsui Aika fr:Mitsui Aika Categoria:Membri Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Solista Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Athena & Robikerottsu Categoria:Guardians 4 Categoria:Tanpopo Categoria:GREEN FIELDS Categoria:8° Generazione delle Morning Musume